


Headcanon drabbles

by TheBattyQueen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottles are a rare Thing, Fairies, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), More tags will be added as I write more, The Slate was upgraded post BOTW, Wild is a nerd, Wild is concerned, Wild is unaware of how weird he seems, collection, every one knows how to catch a fairy, except to Wild, fairies want to be caught, he loves Science and History, one shots, the group continues to question their common knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBattyQueen/pseuds/TheBattyQueen
Summary: Some times I get hit with urge to write and this is where I will put the shorter ones1- the group learns about Bottles and wild gets concerned2- the group collects Fairies3- Wild spends rupees4- the group ends uo in Wild's Hyrule
Comments: 67
Kudos: 484





	1. Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with a discussion about how many bottles Wild has compared to the rest of the group and I got inspired

The group had been traveling together now for a month and they were happy together. Currently Time was looking through his bag and noticed that he was down to his last potion as they had not found a town in about a week. Talking to some of the others he mentioned this fact to the others which caused most of the others to check as well. Legend had two, Hyrule had four, Twilight was out, Warriors had three, four was also out, Wind had one, and Sky had two. They turned to look at Wild who was absorbed in his Slate, Time glances over his shoulder and noticed that Wild was not looking at his potions but rather was looking through his ingredients, specifically the page with bugs and lizards then switching to the page with monster parts. He glanced up when her realized that everyone was looking at him. 

“What?” He asked as he looked around the group. 

“How many potions do you have left?” Twilight asked him and Wild got a weird look at the question and answered as he swiped through his slate.

“Well I haven’t really thought about that since we improved the slates storage abilities, let me look.” He swiped through then tapped a few times before looking at the screen. “Okay here we are, 52 hearty elixirs, 27 fairy tonics, 27 spicy elixirs, 28 chilly elixirs, 5 enduring elixirs, oh I need more of those, and six energizing elixirs, have I been using them that much, 15 electro elixirs, 27 Tough elixirs, 75! Sneaky elixirs Why do I...what? Oh 7 Hasty elixirs, add that to the list, 15 mighty elixirs and 27 fireproof elixirs.” Wild read off from his slate not noticing that the groups mouths were falling more and more open as he continued to read off the list of elixirs that he had. It started off unbelievable and just kept going.

“Wait how many bottles do you have?” Legend had been very proud of the fact that he started this adventure with 15 bottles that he had saved from his various adventures and collected over the years but Wild, Wild started his count with 52 and then just kept going. 

“Bottles?” Wild asked “I think those don’t take up storage space on the slate,” he paused “So… a lot?” Wild’s statement that was more of a question caused wave of shock to go through the group. 

“You just have them.” Time asked “you didn’t have to go looking for them or win them in games.” All of the others nodded as Wild looked at them oddly.

“No, they are bottles it’s not like they are a rare commodity, glass blowers make them all the time.” Wild said as he looked around the group. “A few moved into Hyrule soon after Zelda and I finally defeated the Calamity, They taught us how to blow glass, it takes some skill but is really cool to do.” Wild finished looking around the group. “Zelda and I worked together to make a vase that we keep…” Wild trailed off before finishing his statement with a blush.

“But bottles are so important and you have so many.” Wind was training very hard to add up the number of bottles that Wild had “I had to work to get my four.”

”I had to do quests to get mine.” Someone said it was not clear who because everyone was nodding and it was said in a strangled sounding voice.

“You know what I am going to go make some of the elixirs that I am low on while you all get process this.” Wild said as he stood up and walked away. “You know I sometimes worry about the things you guys think are valuable.” With that he walked off to the fire and pulled out his cooking pot and began adding ingredients to it along with water. The rest of the group sat around and watched some of the group clearly questioning their world views.

“Wait people can just make bottles.” Hyrule said after a few minutes “I thought they were made with magic.”


	2. Fairy Collecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has not been near a town for a while now and are running low on potions.  
So they decide to do some Fairy collecting.
> 
> I mean every knows how how to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narutofan8762 made a comment asking how I thought the group would react to finding out that Wild doesn't use bottles to collect fairies and this happened.  
I also believe that fairies are happy to help the heroes so they let themselves be captured in bottles.  
Wild's method is nicer to them, the ones in his Hyrule are just surrounded by Dark energy and that makes them skittish.

It all started because most of the group was almost out of potions, Wild apparently had a lot Hearty elixirs but after the bottle discussion the group had decided to ignore this fact because they watched Wild make elixirs for the first time and realized what was in them. Sure their own potions probably contained the same things but they did not see them being made, however Wind may have lent his own potions out and made a point of being very careful in their fights after watching Wild make an elixir with a lizard and Moblin guts. Most of the group also hoped to avoid Wild Hyrule where they would most likely need some of his elixirs to be comfortable or to stay alive. That said the sudden lack of potions was not good and the group collectively decided to do some fairy hunting. Fairies were just as good as potions or elixirs with the added benefit of not having monster guts in them. 

“Okay how many empty bottles do we have?” Legend asked as he proudly displayed his 19 bottles then glared at Warriors who had won the bottle at the fair in the last village they were in. Two of his bottles still had potion in them meaning he could carry 17 fairies. Time had 9 empty bottles, Warriors had 6, Wind had 5, Sky had 7, Hyrule had 3, Four had 4 and Twilight was the last to speak up saying he had 8. The only thing they were happy about is the fact that Wild’s bottles were too small to carry a fairy so everyone thought that they would see some normal limited bottles from him. “Wild, How many fairies can you carry?” Legend asked doing the math on how many fairies they could carry. “Right now we can carry…”

“59, with the amount of bottles everyone has you can carry 59.” Wild said as he continued to swipe through his slate. “And I have no idea how many I can carry because the improved storage on the slate has yet to be filled despite Zelda’s and My attempts to do so.” Wild brow was furrowed as he swiped back and forth on his slate looking for something “so let’s just say I can carry…” suddenly he yelled causing everyone to jump, “YES!!! I knew that I had a picture of a fairy in here.” Wild tapped at his slate causing it to beep loudly a few times.”That is an awful picture no wonder I couldn’t find the entry.” The group had no idea what was going on but Wild seemed happy so they let it go. His sudden outburst had also caused them to forget that he had not said how many Fairies he could carry.

“Well the best place to look for fairies is forest ponds so I say we split up and go looking.”Time said before looking around the group, Twilight you are with Legend and Hyrule, Four and Sky you two are together, Warriors and Wind stick together, and Wild you are with me. We will meet back here by nightfall” With that the group split up and head off to find ponds.

It only took Twilight, Legend and Hyrule about an hour to find a pond just glowing with fairies and they quickly filled their bottles leaving quite a few fairies left in the pond. Twilight made a note of how far they had come noting a few turns and decided to mark the path back to their camp. Four and sky found a pond with about 15 fairies about two and a half hours into looking they quickly filled their bottles and began heading back. Wind and Warriors somehow found a Great Fairy who happily blessed them and summoned a bunch of Fairies for them to fill their bottles. As they left they promised her that they would bring the rest of their group to see her the next day. Marking the path as another fairy lead them back to their camp they were pleased to see that they were not the last back as Time and Wild had not arrived back yet but there were still a few hours to go.

“Hey, we found a Great Fairy and promised her that we would bring everyone to see her tomorrow.” Warriors said as they got close enough for everyone to hear them and the fairy that had lead them back took off back to the fountain. “Did everyone manage to fill their bottles.” 

“Yeah, our group managed to find a pond full of them but I guess if we are near a Fairy Fountain the amount we found makes sense.” Legend said as he looked up to see the two walk into the clearing they had set up their camp in. “We are just waiting on the old man and the wildling to get back.”

“Four and I only found a few but it looks like we went in the direction away from the Fairy Fountain so I guess that makes sense.” Sky said from where he was polishing the master sword. “I bet those two will find a bunch, I wish we had more bottles it would really help.” The entire group nodded when they saw Time walk out of the forest and beeline for the fire before sitting down on one of the rocks they had pulled over to set up as seats around the fire and start poking the fire with his Sword. Everyone exchanged looks before Twilight went over to talk to him as Wild came out and waved to everyone before heading to the fire and pulling out his elixir making pot and beginning to set it up.

“So how did your search go.” Twilight asked Time as he watched Wild pour some water into the pot and cover it to bring it to a boil. “Did you fill your bottles because if not Warriors and Wind found a Fairy Fountain.” Time looked at him and then pointed to Wild and said.

“He has 268 Fairies on him right now, he just stores them in his slate no bottles needed.” Every turned to look at Wild who was once again looking through his slate and Time began to tell them what happened. 

Time and Wild had been walking through the forest when Wild’s slate begin beeping and he pulled it out to spin around a few time before pointing in a specific direction.

“There are fairies that way.” He said with a grin.

“How do you know?” Time had asked only for Wild to show him his slate which was on a description of Fairies with a picture that somehow made the fairy look like a flower.

“I know it is a bad picture but using this I can make my slate detect Fairies and right now it is saying that their are some that way.” Wild had smiled and Time had felt that it would make their looking easier so he had agreed to follow Wild and the slate. Thirty minutes later they came to a large pond full of fairies who were all fluttering around. Time had quickly pulled out his Bottles and began catching Fairies in them. He quickly filled them and then looked over to see Wild sitting on the ground on the other side of the pond with his Slate on his lap a fairy landed on it and vanished in a flash of blue light. The other Fairies began moving around it in a nervous fashion but Wild just tapped his Slate and the Fairy appeared in his hand with another flash of blue light. It had them taken about 25 minutes for most of the fairies in the pond to land on the slate and enter it until Wild was sitting in the shade that Time had not noticed before with only the soft blue glow of the slate lighting him up.

“And then we headed back here and on the walk Wild told me that he used to have no fairies and now he has 268 and showed me the number.” The group looked at Wild as he made an elixir but had two fairies over the pot blessings it and bottling it quickly creating a pink Fairy tonic. They then all sat and watched him make nine more using two fairies each time and realizing that that still meant that he had more Fairies in his slate then most of them had had on them in total in their entire lives.

“Hey do you think I should make enough Fairy tonics to have 50 because they are better to use when we are settling down then fairies, we should save those for in battle.” Wild asked before continuing, “you know what I have enough to do that, these fairies are nicer than the ones from my time, they make you chase them, though they are getting nicer now that we have resealed the calamity.” Wild seemed to be talking to himself as the rest of the group just stared at him because once again Wild revealed that his Hyrule was very different from theirs.

“So, I guess we can save our bottles for potions from now on.” Four said once he had processed everything, “and I never realized how similar all our Hyrules were until Wild starting pointing out what he does differently.” Everyone nodded and he continued. “I’m almost afraid of what we will learn next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I am open to feedback and hope to hear from you'  
If you have any ideas for future drabbles I would love to hear them as I am currently trying to write more.


	3. Rupees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group fails to notice that Wild is never short on Rupees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narutofan8762 once again gave me this Idea and I loved it so much it practically wrote itself.

It took the group way to long to realize that Wild had more rupees than anyone else could imagine. There were several incidents that proved this but it took all of them together for them to realize it. The first incident was when the group had entered a town on a busy road between two cities. The group had settled down while Twilight was trying to figure out how much a group of rooms at a local inn would be and how long it would take them to earn that. He walked out with a look on his face that screamed bad news. 

“Well beds are 20 rupees each but if we want private rooms with more than one bed that is 100 rupees each and each room only has two beds so at minimum we need two rooms.” He said at the expecting looks of the group. His information caused groans in the group except Wild who pulled out his slate and glanced through it before putting it down and asking.

“Does the innkeeper seem like a good person or is he clearly taking advantage of the fact that this is a busy road between the two larger cities.” Twilight blinked and answered.

“The second one.” Then turned to the rest of the group he started. “Okay we need to raise a lot of rupees in a few hours.” 

“I saw a large field on the way in, we could start there.” Four said as he started to stand up. “It is pretty large so we should get enough for one room.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about but I have three pouches of 100 green rupees each right here.” Wild’s voice startled the group who turned to look and saw that, yes, Wild was holding three large pouches. “If he was nice, I would have just given him one gold rupee but apparently he is not.” He then entered the Inn and come out 25 minutes later with three room keys. They split up three to a room and had just thought that Wild was being nice because they were all so tired.

The second incident was only witnessed by one of the group and happened when they were in a small city, Wild was not very comfortable in the large crowds and tended to walk around with his hood up and tended to stay close to walls. The group made sure that someone stayed with him as the moved through the city but for the most part they knew that he could take care of himself. Currently Warriors was walking with Wild as they worked their way through the city. Warriors had tucked his rupee pouch into the bottom of his bag in a pocket he had sewn in to hold it. He glanced back at Wild who was still looking down at the ground clearly trying not to see how many people were pushing in around him, Warriors felt bad because this was a low amount of people in a city this size and Wild was clearly a bit overwhelmed. As they walked Warriors saw someone slipping through the crowd going against the flow. Warriors made sure to pull his own bag close to his body because going against the flow like that was a sign of a pickpocket. Just before the man reached them, however, a cry of thief went out and the pickpocket veered off down another street and was lost in the crowd. Just up ahead a young woman in a simple dress was looking at her feet as of hoping that her missing purse had just fallen and not been snatched by a thief. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Warriors felt bad about this the woman looked to not have many rupees to begin with and that purse might have held he wages for the day or even a week but the thief was long gone.

“Are you alright?” Wild’s soft voice came from next to the woman, Warriors had not even seen him move but there he was next to the woman who was starting to cry.

“No, that purse had the money I needed for my child’s medicine.” She burst in to full sobs at this point and Warriors felt worse about not being able to stop the thief. Wild however smiled softly and pulled out his slate tapping away at it. “I already sold what I had, I have nothing left, What am I going to do?” The young woman had now sunk down to the ground as she continued to cry. Wild finished tapping at his slate and inma flash of blue light a bag appeared in his hand.

“Here this should cover the cost of the medicine and make sure you don’t have to worry about rupees while your child is recovering.” The Woman took the pouch and opened it before shoving it back at Wild with wide eyes.

“This is way too much” she said as Wild’s eyes widened, “I can’t take this it, it’s way too much.” Wild knelt down and gently pushed the bag back into her hands and said.

“This is what I want to give you,” she nodded her eyes still full of tears, “Buy back the things you sold that you want and have enough to make sure you can take care of your child while they get better.” Wild smiled at her and she leaned forward and hugged him muttering her thanks over and over. Warriors offered to have them escort her to the apothecary and then back to her home, she accepted. As they went with her Warriors got a few glances into the bag and noticed that he could only see silver and gold in the bag with the occasional flash of purple and it was not a small bag. He made a mental note to tell Time about this that when they met up with them. After making sure that the young woman got home safely with her child’s medicine. The two of them headed back to the inn they were staying at and Warriors forgot to bring this incident up to Time because the rest of the group was somehow covered in mud and he forgot as he laughed at them. 

The third incident involved buying potions. Wild made his own elixirs and never had to buy potions but the others did. One day they were in a small town but had found out that the potion maker here was very very good, enter the shop they found that they could buy all types of potions though they stuck to red potions. Time noticed a golden potion bubbling away behind the counter.

“Oh, this is my special brew, It heals all that ails you and makes you stronger and more resilient for a full day after you drink it.” The potion maker had said as he went to stir it causing a gold mist to rise up from the pot. “Unfortunately the ingredients are hard to come by so I have to charge 1000 rupees per bottle.” Time’s eyes widened at that and said.

“Well I guess it is a very good potion.” The potion maker nodded and smiled as Time paid for his red potions. “Though I'm not sure any of my group will get we have to save our rupees as we have a long journey ahead of us.” The Potion maker once again nodded.

“Oh, I understand completely.” He said “I mostly sell it to fighters who are near the end of their journey.” He smiled again and added “I see many travelers and would hate for them to not have a way of healing themselves because they spent all their rupees on my potion.” His smile fell, “though I do suspect that a few people have had that happen.” Shaking his head he closed his eyes, “there are quite a few young men with more money than sense these day.” Time nodded remembering how many times he was called out to find a young noble boy in his Hyrule who had wanted to prove himself by going monster hunting or a journey that could lead to a quest.

“Young men never change they want to prove themselves so badly that they don’t realize that things can go wrong so quickly.” Time said and the Potion maker nodded at him. The two men sat in comfortable silence watching the others look around the shop before Wild noticed the golden potion and asked about it. 

Time walked away after the Potion maker gave his speech about the potion and Wild began asking questions about making it. The potion maker looked surprised but happy that someone wanted to know about potion making so he left them to it. The rest of the group was just about done filling up their bottles and paying the shop assistant so Time began to get people to go outside so they could start to head back to the Inn. Once he got Legend out the door he turned back to see Wild putting a few bottles of golden potion in his slate and the potion maker looking at a small pile of rupees on the counter in a bit of shock, as Time got closer he realized that all of the rupees were golden and it was not a very small pile at all. 

“How many potions did you buy, Wild?” Time asked as Wild looked up.

“Only a few, they might come in handy.” He said as he finished clipping his slate to his belt. Time stopped and thought for a bit before asking.

“Is a bit more or less than 20?” At Wild sheepish look he sighed and turned to the potion maker who was having his assistant help gather the small mountain of golden rupees. “How many did he buy?”

“He bought 25 potions, sir, I have never sold that many at once in my entire life.” The potion maker answered still looking a bit shocked.

“Wild you should not have spent all your rupees on a single thing.” As Time started to scold him, Wild’s face got a surprised look on it and then he started laughing. “This is not a laughing matter, Wild.” Time was starting to get really mad, Wild was always so callous with his rupees it was like he didn’t understand how they worked. Wild stopped laughing,though he continued giggling, and raised his hand up.

“Time relax, 25000 rupees is nothing to me when I joined your group I had over 9 million stored in my slate and in the last few months of paying for inns buying ingredients, helping people who need it, and sneaking rupees into everyone’s pouches while you sleep,” Time blinked at that and said.

“What was that last one?” But Wild ignored him and kept going.

“I still have over 9 million rupees.” Time stared at him and realized that Wild had never been shy about spending rupees and they had never asked how many he had the rest of them only had a few hundred to a few thousand on them so they had assumed that Wild did too. “And before you ask I made the rupees by selling gems and by selling elixirs to people traveling into Hyrule after the calamity was sealed. Turns out it makes a lot of money when the people buying them can’t make their own.” Wild said as Time finally processed everything he had just found out.

“Okay, I get it, we should have asked you how many rupees you had once you were comfortable with us.” Wild smiled at him as they walked outside Time smiled back and said, “but stop sneaking rupees in to everyone’s pouches at night.”

“Do you think they will let pay for everything?”

“No, none of us will, we all like to feel independent.” 

“Then I will keep adding rupees to everyone’s pouches.”

“Wild… you know what just make sure no one notices.”

“Well no one has noticed that they have more rupees now than when we started so I doubt that will be a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild 100% gave that woman more then 10000 rupees because he honestly has no idea ho much things cost
> 
> Keep sending me ideas I love it and am really happy you are keeping me writing


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves in Wild’s Hyrule and meet a few people  
Suddenly so much makes sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narutofan8762, again, mentioned the group meeting people from Wild’s Hyrule and them being just like him and this happened.  
I will probably write a few more taking place in Wild’s Hyrule because it is actually a great setting.

The group was still chasing what ever had pulled them together but when they stumbled out of the most recent portal they found themselves in a field with no town in site and just some ruins in the distance. Just ahead of them they saw two Bokoblin, one blue and the other white attacking a pair of travelers who were keeping their shields raised the woman slashed at the blue Bokoblin then followed up with a jab straight into its heart killing it before turning to the white Bokoblin who her companion was holding off. The whole group blinked at the fact that a citizen, as they were wearing no armor, could take out a Bokoblin, well the whole group except Wild who just pulled out a bow and fired a single shot hitting the Bokoblin in the head allowing both travelers to run it through with their swords. With a final scream the Bokoblin died and the pair sheathed their swords. Turning to look at the group their eyes settled on Wild who smiled and waved at them.

“Link, where have you been?” The woman asked as the pair made their way over. “ Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Mina, Mils, it’s good to see you.” Wild said as he walked up and hugged the two, the woman picked him up and swung him around. “I got pulled into a really weird thing involving time travel and meeting past incarnations of the hero’s spirit.” The two travelers nodded as the rest of the group blinked at how blunt Wild was being. “Oh, it also turns out the Hero is always named Link.” This caused the woman, Mina to laugh and punch the air.

“Yes, in your faces, pay up.” The two men groaned Mils pulling out a silver rupee and Wild rolled his eyes and also got a silver rupee pit and handed it over. “You both also owe Zelda.” She did a little shimmying dance, then she stopped, “Does this mean you have seen how things in the past were, you did take notes right because otherwise Zelda will kill you.” Wild snorted and pulled out his slate and handed it to her which she looked through and found his notes. “Oh, this is fun Mils look at this.” The man walked over and started to look over her shoulder as she looked through Wild’s notes. Wild turned to the group and gestured to the pair.

“Everyone this is Mina and Mils the treasure hunting siblings who are now some of the people in charge of searching ruins to find anything before we start rebuilding, so we don’t destroy anything valuable or important.” Wild then turn to the pair who handed his Slate back. “Guys these are some the previous incarnations of the hero's spirit. Time, Twilight, Sky, Warriors, Wind, Hyrule, Four, and Legend.” He pointed to each of them in turn before adding. “They call me Wild.” The two laughed at his name before Mils spoke.

“Well, we are heading back to the dig site which is just…” he paused he pulled out a device that looked like Wild’s sheikah slate but a bit smaller and missing the handle. He tapped at it and looked at the map. “About a thirty minute walk that way.” Pointing towards a hill. “Zelda is there because we found an underground library with well preserved books.” Wild’s eyes lit up and he started walking towards the site continuing to talk to Mils about the library they had found. Mina turned to them and asked.

“So you are all incarnations of the hero’s spirit?” Time decided to answer.

“Yes we are.” She smiled at him and began peppering him with questions about his time and practically squealed when he mentioned the Triforce splitting during his quest and asked if the timelines that followed came from his quest. The rest of the group walked silently because hearing the young woman talk about theories about Timelines and them rejoining at some point before 10000 years ago and hearing Mils and Wild geek out about old books, it made them realize that Wild’s oddities might be shared with a lot of his Hyrule and it would be fun to find out.

The thirty minute walk seemed to take no time at all as they listened to the residents of the Hyrule gush about history and science. It was nice because despite seeing monsters attack the two siblings and watch them fight them off, they all seemed very happy and eager to learn about the world around them. 

The dig site was a bunch of ruins and a pit with a series of pulleys and ropes. There were plenty of people all around grime every race with a few Zora splashing around in a pond and some Gorons were moving some of the rubble to a large pile as a group of Hylians, Sheikah, and Gerudo looked through the other parts of the ruins writing things down with the occasional calling of someone over to double check something. There were also a few Rito who appeared to be acting a guards for the most part along with a few Gerudo and some Hylians, all armed against threats. The ruins were bustling with activity and Wild waved and greeted quite a few of them by name which surprised the group because Wild always seemed so shy when they went around each others Hyrules. But here he seemed to know everyone and was happy to see them. He was called over to look at a few things which lead to rapid discussions about things that went way over the rest of the groups head. They felt better about the discussion that were very clearly in another language but the ones in Hylian seemed like a foreign language because of the subject they were discussing. Finally someone pointed to the hole and mentioned that Zelda was down in the library then spent a few minutes gushing about how old some of the books down their were which lead, once again, to Wild’s eyes lighting up at the thought of the books.

The hole in the center of the ruins had a series of ropes and pulleys hanging from a wooden structure built over it to keep rain from falling into the newly opened library. It was not a long way down but it was cramped. Hyrule, Wind, and Twilight immediately decided that they would say above ground. After a bit of thought Sky and Warriors also decided to stay up, level Legend, Four, and Time going down with Wild. A couple of Gorons were called over and they pulled a platform up as another person pulled out the Sheikah slate type device and tapped at it a few times and a voice was heard from the device similar to how Wind could contacts Wild’s slate except there was no picture. 

“Yes.” The voice sounded female and young.

“We are sending four people down with Mils to see the library.”

“Who hasn’t been down yet the professors from Oron are not due for a few more days…” the voice sounded confused “unless I have been down here longer than I thought.” The man who called her snorted and answered.

“You’ll see when they get down there.” He then gestured for the five of them to get on the platform and said. “Make sure you hold on it is a long way down.” With that warning the platform began descending into the hole and everyone grabbed onto the rails built on to the platform.

The whole trip took over ten minutes of descending with only seeing the dirt and stone of the hole for them to enter down into a huge room and they were still 25 feet from the ground. Time glanced over the edge and saw a number of people moving around beneath them with a few tents set up. Once they reached the ground and stepped out a cry was heard.

“Linky your back from wherever you were.” Turning they saw a young girl with Sheikah white hair and a pair of red glasses. Time blinked at the girl who looked to be about 7 or 8, “One, we found a lot on Sheikah tech, two, we discovered a way to share information across devices without needing to be near each other, and three, there are old potion recipes over there.” Wild smiled widely at the mention of potion recipes and then says.

“It's good to see you Purah,” the girl smiles at him and he continues, “One, I have been on a journey across time and space with past incarnations of the hero’s spirit, these are three others there are four more up top, two, I have notes on things that were common in ancient times, and three, I owe Zelda 100 rupees because it turns out that the Hero’s spirit is always named Link.” Purah laughed and turned to the group.

“Nice to meet you, I am Purah, don’t let my appearance fool you I am much older than I look.” She started causing Wild and Mils to start laughing. “Okay fine, I attempted to create a deaging rune and tested it on myself. I was the head researcher at the castle before the Calamity struck.” Glaring at the laughing young men. “I just know that quite a few of our historians would love to talk with you.” Time nodded at this and could tell that Four and Legend did as well. “Great, I will let them know.” Time smiled at the Young old woman.

“Link, you’re back.” A young woman said as she ran into the room her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and braided. “Where did you end up?” Wild smiles at the young woman and hugged her and spun her around before answering.

“I am currently on a journey through time and space with previous incarnations of the Hero’s spirit.” The young woman’s face lit up.

“And do I owe you 100 rupees or do you owe me?” Wild just held out a silver rupee causing the woman to laugh as she snatched it up. “I told you, there has to be a reason for the Hero’s name to not be remembered and it must be because they all have the same name.” She turned to grin at the group “it is a pleasure to meet you, not just because you helped me win a bet against Link.” Wild stuck his tongue out at her with a noise which she responded back to by sticking her tongue out with the same noise. “Anyways I’m Zelda.” Wild and Zelda’s laughter filled the air as the small group’s brains stopped working as they tried to match the young woman standing in front of them, wearing pants and a blue tunic that match Wild with no jewelry, except a pair of simple gold earrings and a necklace that they could only see the chain of as it was tucked into her tunic, and a black smudge of something across one cheek, with the Zelda’s they knew. 

Four was the first as Zelda’s laughter settled into giggles and her shoulders shook he saw his own Zelda’s shoulders shake as she giggles at something he had done. Time watched as Zelda wipes her cheek with her hand and noticed that the black smudge got bigger and was reminded that his own Zelda could not write personal notes without getting ink on her hand which she would then get on her cheek, he and the King made a game of not telling her to see how long it would take for her to notice. Legend finally got it when Zelda tried to stop giggling by shaking her head as if she was telling herself not to laugh which his Zelda did every time she laughed really hard. Once they had all processed that this was Zelda they noticed that she and Wild had not stopped touching each other since their hug. Their hands were clasped together and when they had been laughing they had leaned against each other. Currently Wild’s arm was around Zelda’s shoulders and she had her head leaned against his shoulder. Zelda’s hand not on The side Wild was on went up and grasped the hand of the arm around her shoulders and Time made a point to look away from the hands because this felt like something they needed after being apart for so long. Time decided to break the silence that came after the two had stopped laughing.

“This place looks amazing.” He looked around. “It looks like you have been down here for a while, have you not found the entrance.” Zelda smiled at him and pointed to the hole in the ceiling.

“That is the entrance.” She said her smile grew as she continued to talk. “The Sheikah apparently liked to build underground structures with entrances that brought you down, no stairs or door.” Her rambling was very cute and Time couldn’t help but smile as she continued, “the problem we are having here is that despite getting the entire library powered the entrance did not trigger like we expected.” She paused as her brow furrowed before he eyes widened and she turned her head to Wild. “That reminds me, Link, you are better at magnesis then I am, could you take a look.”

Wild nodded and pulled out his slate, tapping at it a bit and then the slate glowed pink and Wild’s eyes got a pink shine to them. He walked around the platform that he brought them down a few times before stopping and seeming to pull on something when the ground started shaking and a cylinder began rising up from the ground lifting the platform up with it. Everyone had stopped to watch as the hole in the ceiling was filled in and the cylinder kept rising for a while. When it finally stopped there was an opening near then and it was glowing blue. “Oh, the connection for the energy must have been broken.” Zelda did not sound amazed at what they just saw and the rest of the people in the library who had stopped to watch had already gone back to their own work. The Heroes looked at Wild who was now whispering in Zelda’s ear causing her to giggle.

“So I take it that is the entrance.” Time asked as he watched Four and Legend walk around it. Wild and Zelda both nodded, “Then how about we go up and you can meet the others.” 

“That would be lovely, I’m sure you have some embarrassing stories about my Link.” Zelda said before grabbing Times hand and pulling him towards that entrance of the cylinder. Wild’s eyes widened and he tried to stop them but they were heading up before he could.

Hours later as the group sat around a fire with Zelda leaning against Wild,Time felt relaxed. He now knew why Wild was the way he was and was no longer concerned about him, as much. As he watched Zelda show Wild something on her Slate and talk about schematics for the Divine beasts, shrines, and Sheikah Slate, and watched Wild ask questions or make comments. Time knew that this is where Wild belonged. Not just out in the wilderness of his Hyrule but in the ruins of it finding the things needed to rebuild it to greatness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write and I had to cut out a lot which will go up as other chapters or one shots


	5. A relaxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a chance to help out in Wild’s Hyrule it is very nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most fic taking place in Wild’s Hyrule point out how bad it is but I really think that after the calamity is sealed it became a bit safer  
This includes some stuff I cut from the last chapter including stuff about the Minish and the plans grow the area around the library

The group felt like they could actually relax in Wild’s Hyrule despite the dangers and abundance of Monsters. This was because most of the people in this Hyrule could fight and those that couldn’t, could heal wounds or repair weapons and armor. The group never felt like they were the only ones who could take out a group of monsters that were set up on a major road, sadly this was because every major road had a monster camp and the people of this Hyrule were used to that. Right now they were at a campsite near an underground library where the people of Wild’s Hyrule were sorting through it and learning about the tech that the Sheikah had left behind 10000 years ago. Time did not even try and pretend that he understood what the scientists and archeologists were talking about when they talked with Wild or Zelda about a new discovery. In fact most of them found that they preferred it when Wild and Zelda would talk about something in another language because then they all felt stupid when they understood what the words were but not what they meant together. That said they had all found ways to help because they liked seeing Wild so happy and they had never seen his eyes light up the way they lit up when he was called over to look at something or when they watched him read through a potion making book. 

Time glanced around and noticed Four sitting with some of the historians as they looked through an old book that was written in a script that Four had identified as the Minish’s. Legend was sitting next to another historian looking at a few artifacts that he had recognized as some of the things he had found on his adventures. Time was surprised to find that a lot of magical artifacts were stored here and apparently lost to time, he thought he had seen the Ocarina of Time at one point so he turned and walked away from there, he had also seen quite a few masks. When he had asked about why all these things were down here he had just gotten a confusing ramble from a researcher about storing magical artifacts and what must have happened when the Sheikah were banished from Hyrule. He had decided not to ask questions about what might have happened in the past after walking away an hour later more confused than when he had asked the question. The researcher, however, had a breakthrough and a huddle of people had come together soon after and he was thanked for helping them figure something out, he did not ask what. Right now Wind was translating some books from his time period with a historian and had a huge smile on his face as he wrote down his alphabet for the guy. Time looked over and saw Zelda sitting at a table with a bunch of Scientists looking over what she had called schematics of the Sheikah Slate with one of the slate like devices dismantled in front of them, it looked really complex and they were pointing to parts of it and then at the schematics. Just past her, Wild was sitting with another group looking through the potion recipes and flipped through his slate as they looked at his notes about the various time periods he had visited and been able to talk to potion makers. The two of them looked to be in their element, it was nice to see them not be treated as heroes by the local population but rather as friends or, as Time had noticed, children that they wanted to protect. Wild was the hero that saved the land but most of the people they had met treated him like a sibling or son, the same was true with Zelda and it made Time happy that these two belonged so well in the land. Sure it was their Hyrule but a lot of hero and princess pairings often felt out of place but not these two, they truly belong. Time walked to the entrance and the exit of the library and waved his hand in front of it causing the platform to zip down held up by nothing, he stepped on and felt it lurch into motion and then smoothly glide up to the surface. It was still odd to him to ride it but he had been assured that it was safe. Stepping off on to solid ground was still nice though, and glancing around he saw Hyrule and Twilight helping herd some of the newly arrived animals into their pens. Time walked up to see Twilight swing a young goat over his shoulders and carry it to the pen as Hyrule picked up a cucco and carefully placed it in the pen before going and getting another one. Time chuckled as he watched, he was impressed at the speed that the people of this Hyrule moved, they had declared the area open to rebuilding two days before and already the start of three homes had appeared and several pens for animals had been built and now the animals had arrived. He left them to it and went to check on Warriors and Sky who were helping teach people fight in groups and as a team, as most were not taught how to do that. He and Warriors had talked about it and found out that most of the trained fighters that had survived the calamity had been people who could take out a couple of Bokoblins by themselves so it made sense that most people here were taught to fight solo. 

“Okay everyone take a break and I mean a real break no helping with the building or carrying animals to their pens.” Warriors called out to the group he and Sky were training. Time snorted at Warriors words, apparently all the people they had met were eager to help out and would work themselves to exhaustion if given the chance. Time walked over as Warriors narrowed his eyes at a pair of fighters who took a few to many steps towards the animal pens before sitting down. 

“Goddess, I wish the trainees in my Hyrule had the work ethic of these guys.” Time said as he walked to stand next to Warriors.

“I know, right.” He answered, “ I never thought that I would have to tell someone to take a break and then make sure they were.” He looked over and saw two of his trainees standing next to the cart that held the animals, “you two get over here and sit down, no working you need to take a break.” The two jumped and sheepishly walked back over to sit in the field that Warriors and Sky had set up as a training ground. “I usually have to yell about break time being over not that they need to take breaks.” Time laughed at this.

“When I help out with training I have to go searching for some trainees to get them to work,” Time added, “here we have to watch them to make sure they aren’t working.” Warriors nodded as Sky walked over.

“Well at least they are open to learning new things, I still have trouble in my Hyrule getting people used to living on the surface,” Sky said as he reached them “Most of the sky islands are gone but still people refuse to come down but here you point people to a new location to live in and they jump in to help build it.” Looking around at the start of a town and seeing a small group standing near the entrance to the library looking over the area. The plan was apparently to build a school or university over the library but right now the focus was on homes but they wanted to build a small structure over the entrance just in case. Time stood looking around at the people of a world that had been under siege by evil for 100 years. Most of the being here weren’t old enough to remember anything different but here they were rebuilding the world of their ancestors. The Zora that were helping out were all over 100 but they had been children when the calamity struck and grew up for the most part in a world where they had to stay in their domain. Time was actually surprised at how many being of each race was willing to leave their Homes to help rebuild Hyrule but perhaps it was because they went so long having to stay in one place with no ability to travel that led to them wanting to. The sound of the platform coming up led to the group moving a bit so they didn’t block the entrance and Time watched as Four and a couple of researchers stepped out. They started walking towards the field and, as they got closer, Time could hear Four talking about the Minish and how they set up their villages. 

“In other times, the Minish will leave rupees and healing items in the grass for travelers but if you are right then they might have changed what they help with.” Four was saying as they headed towards the small forest “There might be a village near here but I think they would stay near the towns to have some protection.” Time smiled Four had been concerned when he found out that Wild did not know about rupees being in the grass but it appeared that he had figured something out. He headed over there.

“You find something in that book.” Four looked at him and beamed.

“Yes!” He said with more joy than Time had ever heard from the small Hero. “We found evidence that in time when dark energy permeated the land the Minish would stay in safe places and only help find lost things and take care of farm animals.” Four begin talking faster. “There has never been a time where the whole land has been covered in dark energy, even Hyrule’s time was a small area and did not have pure malice pools.” Four was jumping as he talked. “Because of this the Minish would not have the magic available to summon object or rupees to hide but if they stayed close to where the objects are they could summon them and place them in places for people to find.” Time was happy that Four was happy. “We are going to look for any sign of them in the forest here but it has been 100 years of dark energy permeating the land so we might not find anything.” With that Four and the researchers entered the forest. Twilight walked over to him.

“Well Four looks happy.” He said as he stopped to stand next to Time. “In fact I think this is the most relaxed I’ve seen most of the group.” Twilight’s smile fell a little, “it’s weird but this is the safest any of us has felt and this Hyrule is overrun with monsters.” Looking around to see a Rito warrior showing a group of young kids some tricks with his bow, both on the ground and in the air. The group who were a mixed group of Gerudo, Hylian, Sheikah, and Rito were all in awe he looked over and saw a few Zora children watching from the river though they had only arrived the day before so they were a bit shy. “You would never see something like this in any of our Hyrules everyone keeps to their own domains and don’t really leave all that often.” Time nodded understanding where Twilight was coming from.

“It feels wrong in a way that a land that was destroyed and under siege from within for 100 years feels more lived in and safe than our own times.” Time said as he sat down on the ground with Twilight joining him. “I get why, though.” Twilight gave him an odd look and Time gestured around them. “There is not a single race not represented here helping build this town, everyone wants to rebuild Hyrule to greatness and they are willing to help.” Time let his arms fall and closed his eye, “This would not happen in any of our Hyrules because of how safe the realm is.” Time pointed to a group putting up the framework for a house, Gorons, Hylians and Geruto, “that group for one, none of the people in that group remembers anything but the monster riddled world they grew up in and yet they are not scared of what is out there they want to find something in it.” Twilight nodded and added.

“In every other Hyrule travel is kept to safe areas or areas the traveler knows, here…” asking his head Twilight let himself fall back onto the grass at looked up at the sky, “Here they all know the risks of travel but want to explore and they know they might not return but they do it anyway.” Time just nodded none of them could really figure out what drove the people of this Hyrule but it made them happy. 

The two of them sat there for a while in silence just watching as the work continues. They sat there thinking about why they would feel safe in a monster ridden Hyrule until Wild and Zelda finally came up from the library as night was falling. 

“Hey, I think dinner is just about ready you guys hungry.” Wild called out to them and Time smiled he may not understand this Hyrule completely but he knew one thing, that this Hyrule would grow stronger because everyone in it wanted it to and were actively working towards that goal. Standing up and helping Twilight up the two walked over to Wild and Zelda who were still talking about things that they had found in the Library. It was nice to hear even if he had absolutely no clue what they were talking about other then it involved large words and a lot of numbers but it meant that the two of them were happy and honestly that was all that mattered to him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I see Wild’s Hyrule as more adventurous then most and I do have to point out that The group is only seeing the people who have come to help rebuild in this area there are those that avoid leaving their towns.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very open to feedback and hope to hear from you


End file.
